


Love You Two

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Armin Arlert is Not Okay, Armin Arlet Is a Ray of Sunshine, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Breastfeeding, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Dorms, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman is a Tease, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: “He’s going to be okay. He’s been through much worse, Armin won’t let us down like that. I’m sure of it.” The girl said more to convince herself than to appease Eren.They held onto each other in the long corridor leading to the infirmary, silently praying for the one other person they really cared about to be okay. Hiding their faces in each other’s neck, they waited many long minutes for the time to pass. Neither had anything better to do and even if they tried, nothing would chase the image of their hurt friend away.Eren gently grabbed the side of Mikasa’s face to bring their foreheads together. His wet eyes shining with hazy tears, he whispered with a look of despair:“I love him.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Anime One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Love You Two

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa- 19  
> Armin- 19  
> Eren- 19
> 
> Enjoy xx

Eren was sitting on a wooden bench, back facing the stone wall, his face buried in his hands to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He gripped at his hair, pulling it. Inaudible whispers and conversations could be heard from behind the door to his left, which led to the infirmary. The boy could sense his heart skip a beat and his blood rush through his head whenever he was able to make out any words like ‘burn’, ‘wound’ or even ‘death’. He curled up on himself, bringing his head to his knees to try to block the myriads of atrocious pictures flooding his mind. He tried as best as he could to ignore the two hazel blue eyes rolled inside their orbits in agony, the smell of carbonised flesh and the crispy touch of burnt skin.

A series of running footsteps came his way. Eren lifted his head to see Mikasa hurrying towards him, her high black boots clacking against the paved floor and her dark hair swinging from one side of her head to the other. He stood up when she arrived by his side. On her face was an unconditional look of worry and fear, her breathing was shallow and on her temple pearled a drop of sweat from all the running. 

“How is he?” She managed to get out between two gasps. 

“I don’t know.” 

Eren heard his voice break and his lips quivered at the thought of Armin possibly not recovering from this. He brought a hand to his mouth and nibbled at his index nervously, eyes drawn by the door inexorably. 

“I just want him to be okay.” The boy choked out, feeling his strength leave his body. 

Mikasa stepped in to hook her arms around his neck, allowing him to collapse on her and set his sobs free. She rubbed his strong back with care, hoping to comfort him. The Scout passed his hands around the girl’s torso, gripping her shirt and holding on tight, as if Mikasa were the last tree still standing after a destructive hurricane. 

“He’s going to be okay. He’s been through much worse, Armin won’t let us down like that. I’m sure of it.” The girl said more to convince herself than to appease Eren. 

They held onto each other in the long corridor leading to the infirmary, silently praying for the one other person they really cared about to be okay. Hiding their faces in each other’s neck, they waited many long minutes for the time to pass. Neither had anything better to do and even if they tried, nothing would chase the image of their hurt friend away. 

Eren gently grabbed the side of Mikasa’s face to bring their foreheads together. His wet eyes shining with hazy tears, he whispered with a look of despair:

“I love him.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, but did not push back, she just brought her hands over his, tears rolling down her cheeks and chin. 

“Me too.”

“What should we do?” the taller one asked.

“I guess we should talk to him.” The woman responded before glancing worriedly back towards the medical wing. “If we can.”

Naturally, their bodies moved to connect their lips, hooking them above one another. They explored each other’s mouths freely, not caring much about anything else apart from the burning love they felt for the boy resting on the other side of the door. Eren slid his hand in the crook of the girl’s neck, reaching her nape and pulling her in closer. He moved his tongue underneath hers, ignoring the wetness from the cold tears that came to join in the passionate kiss. 

They pulled apart after a while, breathing quick and cheeks warmer than the sun outside. The two of them rubbed their noses and faces against one another, eventually planting a kiss on each other’s skin. 

“Hey you two.” 

The couple turned around to see the captain of their squad standing in the doorframe leading to the infirmary. He was eyeing their embrace with a slightly annoyed face. Arms crossed over his chest he sighed and passed a hand through his black hair. Mikasa and Eren pulled apart, cheeks still wet with tears and eyes red from all the rubbing. Their superior leaned his shoulder against the wooden frame of the door and with a quick glance back declared:

“He’s going to be fine. Now you two go and get some rest.”

The two young adults did not move. 

“Come on! Out of my sight.”

Mikasa took Eren’s hand and dragged him gently in the direction of the sleeping quarters. They made their way through the corridor, their hearts lighter with every step. Armin would be okay. Or so they hoped. 

They reached the dorms and closed the strong oak door behind them. 

The room was mainly plain, brown and grey colours. It consisted of many beds aligned against the walls, a row on either side of the place. Every bed was covered by white covers which eerily reminded Eren of hospital sheets. The pair crossed the room to stop by Armin’s bed, the only one facing a small window. The space was empty and silent, everyone else was away busy with tasks to do and their own worries to care for. 

Eren sat down on the bed, his foot rubbing against the other nervously. Mikasa noticed, and motioned from the window to sit to his left. She intertwined their fingers and reached to lower the boy’s head on her shoulder. They stayed like this for a while. Eren, eyes closed, breathing slowly as the girl played with his hair and planted kisses on the top of his head.

They had spent years of their life together, yet only when the situation was as critical they had finally realised their affection for one another went further than adopted siblings. Mikasa had developed romantic feelings for the boy long ago, when they were only 9 years old and still somewhat innocent — if one could count the murder of three grown men as innocent — but had only acknowledged them much later. And in Eren’s case, he’d mistakened his love for the girl as ‘sibling’ love. He had not thought of her as anything else when his family had taken the orphan girl under its wings, but now he was sure. He loved her. Just like she loved him. Same went for Armin. 

The blonde had made his way into their life during their childhood. Eren had met the boy on the streets one day when Armin was being bullied by some other boys, and had chased them away. He’d then asked for the blond’s name and had fallen in love with the hazel blue eyes before he was even able to give a proper definition for ‘love’.

Now Eren and Mikasa were both seated in an empty dorm, waiting for the boy they loved to recover from lethal burns that would’ve killed him in no time if help had not arrived soon enough. Hopefully soon, skin would have grown back due to the spinal injection he’d received and Armin would be healed. 

Eren sighed deeply in Mikasa’s neck, provoking a shiver to run the girl’s spine. She grabbed the boy’s head gently and lifted it from her shoulder before staring into Eren’s emerald eyes. She joined their lips together and gave him a soft kiss. She heard an appreciative hum come from her partner and a herd of butterflies rose within her stomach. She pulled away, but Eren kissed her back. Running her fingers through his hair as he gripped her waist, she felt her heart getting lighter in her chest and the worries slip away from her mind. Without really thinking, she fell on her back, bringing the boy down with her.

They laid on the white mattress, facing each other, mouths still connected in a series of wet kisses that never seemed to end. Eren cupped her cheek, Mikasa stroked his hair, they instinctively knew what the other wanted. 

After a while of this drowsy making out, they gave each other some space to breathe. They stared lovingly in their partner’s eyes before Eren stuck a bit of his tongue out. Mikasa chuckled and brought his face closer with a gentle push against the back of his head. She took the tip of his tongue in her mouth and sucked it lightly. The action quickly turned into a kiss and this time Eren was latching onto her lips, biting and sucking them. He’d moved slightly to prop himself on his left elbow as his right hand stroked Mikasa’s hip. Every time she felt his thumb rub against her skin, she felt her crotch get a bit wetter. Eren let his hand slide along the curve of her hip down to her ass. The girl let out a small squeal when his fingers squeezed around her asscheek lustfully. She rolled her eyes back and spread her legs for the boy. Still hooked in a kiss, she felt Eren’s body move to get between her thighs. He pressed his crotch down to grind on her, snatching a moan from the girl. She unconsciously bucked her hips up for him, giving enough friction for Eren to let out a grunt of desire. 

“E-Eren…” She hiccuped as the male pressed himself down on her body with need. 

She could feel herself dripping and her legs trembling in excitement. But it was too risky to do anything now, anyone could walk in. 

She pressed a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder to push him back. Gently, but strong enough for him to get the message. He eyed her from above as she shook her head. With a nod, his hand relaxed on the reddened skin of her ass. He rubbed his forehead against hers in apology and sighed while closing his tired eyes. Mikasa grabbed the sides of his face with both hands and gave him a loving forehead kiss. The boy returned it before rolling back down next to her as he brought her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and pampered her hair with light pecks as the girl relaxed in his embrace. With both her hands against his torso, she could feel the reassuring heartbeat under her palms. It felt so precious and incredible to her. She pressed a kiss on top of the pumping muscle, wanting for it to never ever stop beating. 

“I love you.” She said, her words faint and muffled in Eren’s chest. 

The boy felt her warm breath against his skin, and reached to gently rub the girl’s scalp. He let his eyelids fall, slowly feeling himself drift away as the emotions and exhaustion of the day caught up to him and his breathing slowed down. His face hidden in Mikasa’s hair, he allowed slumber to take over his sore muscles and troubled brain. 

A ruffle came to his ears from across a thick wall of darkness, getting more real as Eren emerged from the depths of sleep. His eyes flashed open to meet blackness all around him. No light came from the window, so he assumed it was nighttime. Mikasa was still snuggled against his chest, he could feel her warm breath on him. The boy lifted two emerald eyes to the silhouette standing a few beds away. 

“Connie?”

The boy turned to face him, his shaved round head recognisable between any. 

“Oh hey. Didn’t mean to wake you. We’re going on a scouting mission.”

Eren felt Mikasa turn around as she woke up quickly, ready to act. 

“A mission?” She slurred drowsily with her hair battling on her head. 

“Yes.”

The pair sat up and started to motion towards the edges of the bed.

“You don’t need to come.”

They froze. 

“But—”

“Levi’s orders. You two stay here. We don’t need you for this and you’d be useless in this state.” He cut the girl off. 

Before any of them could add anything else, Connie had seized the coat he’d been looking for and had walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

Eren and Mikasa stayed sat up in the dark for a while, the brown-haired boy taking much interest in the way the girl’s chest would lift up with every breath. Something in him screamed to bend down and kiss the warm flesh, but he restrained himself from doing so. Mikasa had not given him permission to, therefore he’d keep his hands and mouth away from her breast. Even so, his heart screamed to him that every piece of her was a work of art, something perfect that he was willing to treat like a goddess. 

The strong willed young woman moved her neck to look at him and caught his glance. She smiled and quickly moved to kiss the tip of his nose. The action made Eren’s cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment, which Mikasa chased away by adding some more light kisses all over his face. 

“Close your eyes.”

Eren obeyed and as soon as his eyelids had fallen, he felt the warmth of two plain lips being pressed softly onto his eyes. They swiftly traced their way down to his mouth before coming back up to his forehead. He sighed in relief, letting the comforting sensation slip into his skin slowly. Eyes still closed, he felt he was being pushed back down on the bed again, very gently. His back met the soft mattress and soon after slender fingers were running along the inside of his thigh, tracing small patterns before a thumb would brush over the shape and start again. Eren couldn’t help but moan quietly when Mikasa’s hand brushed against his crotch. He wanted to open his eyes, but the girl was still leaving volatile kisses over the features of his face. 

“Mikasa…” He breathed out when the young woman moved to suck on the sweet spots of his neck. 

She swirled her tongue in the slight dip above his collarbone, the hand that wasn’t holding her up still caressing Eren’s thighs, teasing them. She then agonisingly slowly moved her hand over his crotch and started palming him through the fabric of his trousers. She rubbed over the hard tent pointing from underneath his pants, making the boy suck in air through his teeth. He thrust his hips back against her gentle hand, groaning softly. His eyes rolled back into his skull with pleasure as a growing knot of excitement built up in his lower stomach. 

Mikasa then suddenly detached herself from his neck and tantalisingly slid her fingers underneath the shirt, from Eren’s hard-on to one of his nipples. She pinched it slightly as the boy jumped of surprise in her arms. His eyes widened at the surprisingly good sensation and he casted Mikasa an embarrassed look, so engrossed in her movements that the girl could tell even in almost complete darkness. 

“Aww… You didn’t know that felt good, baby boy?” Mikasa asked as she tauntingly pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin.

She performed a rubbing motion on his nipple, biting her lips to restrain herself from moaning whenever Eren’s breathing hitched or got shaky. He arched his back, letting out a frustrated grunt.

“Horny, are we?”

Mikasa’s fingers left Eren’s bud in peace as she gripped the bedsheets to move herself completely on top of him. She bent down to pamper kisses on the young man’s jawline before letting herself plop onto the empty space next to him. She intertwined their legs and brought Eren’s head against her chest lovingly. The boy sighed in frustration as he buried his face into her sternum. He wrapped his hands around her hips, praying for the raging hard on he had to go away.

Mikasa stroked his hair while relaxing in his hold. She smiled softly whenever Eren would give a slight peck to the warm skin of her bust. She’d undone the first buttons of her shirt for him, and was now running her feminine fingers through the boy’s hair as Eren hid his face between her breasts. 

The boy inhaled, letting the cherry smell of her skin calm him down like it always had. It was so soft he wouldn’t have thought such touch was actually possible if he hadn’t been feeling it with his own hands. He reached to squeeze one her breasts tenderly before giving it another kiss.

Mikasa chuckled and rubbed his head with her nose. She let her eyes fall closed in his hair, snuggling her face in the fluffy texture. Before she was aware of it, she had drifted off into a realm where humans weren’t terrified at the idea of seeing the people they loved crushed to boneless puddles of guts. Somewhere safe, where she could be with the boys she loved and give them her heart with no one to rip it out of her chest.

Some time passed, both the Scouts deep asleep. Snuggled against one another, they laid on the bed until the creaking of a door opening and the light footsteps of a person woke them up. 

Eren wiped a bit of drool off of his chin, thinking Connie may have been back to ask them for help with the mission or simply had forgotten something else — he couldn’t tell how much time had passed given that it was still night — and had pushed the door open. 

Yet, it wasn’t the boy with a shaved head who was staring still, eyeing them from the door, his features simply lit by the candle lights outside. 

It was Armin. 

A tide of relief washed over Mikasa and Eren as they recognised the person standing a few meters away from them. They stood up in a rush, not giving the blonde any time to say anything. In a matter of milliseconds, the two of them had flown themselves in the boy’s arms. They held onto him for dear life, as if they couldn’t believe he was actually standing and well.

“You’re okay!” Mikasa breathed out as she clasped her arms around his neck. 

The blonde hugged them back tight, repressing a sob. 

“Guys, I’m so sorry. You must have been worried…” Armin let out in a voice hoarse from crying. He hugged his friends even tighter as Eren mumbled how much he’d been scared for him. 

“I couldn’t leave the infirmary as long as they were watching me, so I waited a while to sneak out. I’m really sorry I—”

His voice was cut off by lips colliding with his. 

Armin’s hazel eyes widened in the dark, pupils set on the tall boy who was tenderly holding the back of his head. Eren let him go, the sound of their mouths resembling a pop. 

“I—” Eren swallowed with difficulty as he tried to correct himself. “We love you. Please be ours.”

He licked his lips avidly, waiting for the blonde’s reply. Shocked, Armin was frozen in place. He had no idea how to react, his heart was beating quickly, his palms were getting sweaty and his breathing had hitched. He turned a questioning gaze to Mikasa. 

The girl had a small smirk on her lips, her dark eyes glimmering as she eyed the tall brunette standing next to her. Her gaze fell back on Armin. She lifted her hands to cup his cheeks and bent forward to kiss him too. The blonde let it happen, feeling his eyes close at the touch. There was more said in a kiss like this one than in any clumsy sentence he could try to make.

Eren and Mikasa turned their gaze on one another, coming to a mutual agreement through a shine of the eyes and settling for a passionate kiss.

Armin felt his stomach tighten and a ball of excitement formed itself towards his lower belly. He watched closely as his partners moved their lips and tongues above one another, moaning softly along. The show was turning him on so bad Armin had to stop himself from squealing. The only thing he could sense his whole body screaming at him was that he wanted to join in. The two others still had one arm each passed around the blonde’s waist, tugging him closer. Their other hands were busy caressing each other’s faces and necks. 

Eren pulled away from the girl’s face between two breaths. He let his hand fall from Armin’s waist to his fingers, and intertwined them. Mikasa followed, and soon they were both gently guiding the boy to the bed in front of the small window.

“Follow us.” Mikasa purred suggestively before they stopped in front of the wooden frame and observed him.

Armin was simply wearing a white shirt he’d been given while he was being taken care of and basic dark brown slacks. His hair was quite messy, as he had not really thought of making it better since he was laying half dead in bed only a few hours before. It was absolutely crazy how quick those serums worked… But at what cost? 

Armin felt himself shiver as the events and pain of the last hours caught up to him. He lowered his neck slightly and raised his shoulders, as if to hide from all the suffering he’d just undergone. 

Eren and Mikasa were quick to notice the tensing in their precious boy’s body. They glanced over at each other before coming to envelop the blonde with their arms.

Armin laid his head on Eren’s chest as the brunette placed kisses on the top of his head and stroked his nape. Mikasa passed her arms around Armin’s waist and started planting small pecks in the crook of his neck. The blonde could feel her warm breath on his skin, which made him tremble in relief. He let his right hand slide over Eren’s waist, before dropping it a bit lower, over the curve of where his sculpted ass started, to finally let it grope the flesh through the boy’s trousers. Eren blew softly out his nose in response. He placed a tender kiss on Armin’s temple as the boy kept stroking his way back to the front. The brunette traced his lips down the other boy’s face until his mouth was met with another one. He pressed their soft skin together, humming along the delightful feeling.

On her part, Mikasa pulled Armin in closer as she slid a hand underneath his shirt. She slowly started pushing it up, bending down to trail kisses on his ribs. The blonde whimpered under the kisses, his heart speeding up as Eren increased his pace to deepen their kiss. He pushed the boy’s face against his, savouring and moaning more and more after each flick of his tongue. Eren’s breathing got heavier, and he was soon kissing Armin with as much passion as he’d kissed Mikasa before. He let his fingers roam free over the other’s body, groping his ass and squeezing his crotch carefully. 

“Ah!” 

Mikasa pulled Armin’s shirt over his head as the boy let a high pitched moan out. 

“Oh… Oh yes!” The blonde whimpered when Eren dragged his tongue along his neck and collarbone to suck on the sensitive spot there. 

The girl, who was now done with Armin’s shirt, decided to get rid of his slacks. She tucked a thumb under the hem of the waist and slowly pulled down with both hands, her action soon followed by Eren’s fingers wrapping around Armin’s hardening dick. The brunette was restlessly licking circles on the other boy’s neck and chest, actively groaning. His eyes were shut close, his hands and mouth being the only way he had to get a hold of Armin’s curves and edges. 

Mikasa threw away the blonde’s slacks once he was out of them. But instead of coming back up, she stayed kneeling in front of the boy. She pulled down his pants and licked her lips at the sight of his needy member, which Eren was already lovingly pumping. She straightened her back before approaching her slick-with-saliva mouth from the tip of Armin’s cock. She half closed her eyes and gently took it in. Mikasa moaned at the touch and worked her lips around the shaft slowly. She didn’t want to be too rough with him. Her hand came to hook itself behind the boy’s knee as she stroked the thin skin. She slurped at the saliva she was leaving on Armin’s dick, feeling him shake and mumble after each lick. A hand came to grip her hair, and a glance upwards informed her that Eren had seized a lock and was pushing her head down onto the blonde’s needy cock. 

“Mhmmm...” The young woman purred when the throbbing member hit the back of her throat. 

Armin had slipped a palm under Eren’s shirt to remove it, he was now struggling to keep his breathing steady. Suddenly, Mikasa let go of his cock and Eren pushed him onto the bed. The girl removed her clothes before joining the blonde on the mattress, her body fully exposed in the moonlight.

She straddled the boy as Eren got rid of his own trousers. He joined them on the bed, the change indicated by the shift in weight, and placed himself behind Mikasa. The young woman was focused on pumping Armin’s length with her right hand, her weight being supported on her left. She stroked and stroked under Armin’s helpless and shaky moans, feeling the boy arch his back and buck his hips up for her. While she was doing so, she felt fingers brushing her spine. A wet mouth latched on her neck from behind, forcing her to sigh with pleasure. 

Eren shifted closer so that their bodies would be pressed tight against one another, and slid a hand down her back. He pressed two fingers against Mikasa’s slick entrance and started running circles over the very erogenous zone. The girl whimpered and pushed herself down, trying to get his fingers inside. 

“Horny, are we?” Eren whispered with a chuckle. 

The girl smiled brightly back at him and the brunette let his long fingers slide past the lips of her pussy. They curled and stretched her insides, all in circling motion as Mikasa threw her head back. She let herself fall repeatedly on Eren’s hand, craving more than just his fingers. The boy knew it and played with her until she was practically begging for him to fuck her. He bent her forwards a little bit, letting his hard cock slide against her throbbing pussy. He couldn’t help but groan out as soon as his dick brushed against her crotch, feeling the slick fluid drip down his shaft. 

“Fuck…” He breathed out as he rubbed his erected member over Mikasa’s wet pussy, teasing her entrance as his dick slid between the slick lips and rubbed over her sensitive clit. 

The girl groaned loudly at the feeling, arousal dripping between her legs at how badly she wanted Eren’s thick cock inside her. She was still stroking Armin, but her wrist was getting tired and the boy more needy as the seconds passed. Right as she thought Eren would finally slide into her, he pushed her forward and down onto Armin’s cock. 

She screamed at the suddenness of the act and the pleasuring feeling which overcame her as soon as she felt the warmth spread inside her. The blonde underneath her arched his back and groaned while thrusting his hips up straight between her legs. Mikasa smiled softly when Eren pressed a kiss on her back. He’d prepared her so she could please Armin before him. She promised herself to return the favour once the two of them would be alone again. She licked her lips at the thought of what Eren could possibly taste like…

Armin watched as Mikasa let herself fall onto his length, her ass slapping against his thighs. The sight of her jumping on his dick was almost unbearable and he had to roll his eyes into his skull to prevent himself from cumming too soon. The girl’s breast bounced up and down slightly with each movement, their curve perfect on her silhouette. Armin could see the sweat shining over them, and he felt his cock throb inside the girl when two strong hands appeared from her sides to come rub the pink buds of her nipples. Eren had shifted even closer, so that his dick would be aligned with her asshole. He was tenderly squeezing Mikasa’s breasts, being careful not to be too rough. 

The young woman must have guessed what was coming, because her body somewhat tensed up. She slowed down above Armin and twisted her neck to look at Eren in the eyes. The brunette nodded gently as he rubbed her arm with his palm. He chased the hair out of her neck and gave it a small peck. Mikasa inhaled sharply, slightly uncomfortable. Armin rose from the mattress to press his forehead against hers and reassure her with a kiss.

The two boys wrapped their arms around her with love. They pampered kisses all over her body, and soon Mikasa was moaning messily between their torsos. 

Eren used the dripping fluids from his partners’ embrace to coat his dick with. He then slid along the girl’s crack, up until the head of his cock was probing her entrance. He pushed in very slowly and carefully as the girl gasped, his act followed by Armin kissing Mikasa’s neck and stroking her back. 

The black-haired woman swallowed with difficulty as she felt Eren’s pulsing cock slide further inside her ass, stretching her insides like they’d never been stretched before. The boy momentarily stopped, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. He approached his mouth from her ear. 

“Are you okay?” 

He chased her hair out of her face and joined Armin in caressing the girl’s back, letting her know it was okay if she wanted to stop. Mikasa nodded and exhaled slowly. 

“Yes. Keep going.”

Eren kissed her ear with all the love he was capable of before thrusting his hips forward straight into Mikasa’s tight ass. She gasped but didn’t ask him to stop. The brunette picked up his pace, internally melting with pleasure every time Mikasa squeezed around him. Armin started moving again too, leading the bubble of desire inside the woman’s lower stomach to almost explode. She let herself go between the two boys, each of her holes pounded better than the other as Eren and Armin pushed and pulled themselves in and out of her. She could feel their members rubbing against one another through the thin skin that separated the two holes, snatching her boys moans and grunts of satisfaction.

“Fuck, Eren! Armin!”

The knot inside her snapped, letting free an overwhelming ecstasy to roam through her sweaty body. She clenched around the dicks buried deep inside of her as the two boys leaked semen in her pussy and ass respectively. The feeling of their three bodies pressed against each other in this way was enough to get her on cloud nine and have her scream their names like a mantra seeping out of her lips. She let words flow out of her mouth like a river of desire until her throat came dry and her voice broke. 

The young men kept pounding the girl, their thrusts becoming more irregular and sloppy as they came down from their high. The two of them reached a progressive stop and took a moment to catch their breaths. 

Eren’s eyes plunged into Armin’s. The blonde’s pupils were shining and his skin almost seemed to glow with warmth as sweat pearled from his temple. Eren bent forward and the boy moved to meet his lips with his. They shared a kiss before moving to Mikasa’s neck and covering the girl in kisses and proud strokes. 

Armin smiled brightly at the girl as he cupped her face with two gentle hands. 

“You did very well.”

He rubbed their noses together as the girl grinned. Eren wrapped his hands around her and caressed her hips. 

“I agree.”

He kissed her neck between two chuckles and pulled out of her slowly. Armin followed and a white sticky liquid came dripping from Mikasa’s holes onto the mattress. 

“Oops for Connie then?” Eren chortled. 

The three of them chuckled at the thought of the boy coming in to wash the sheets for his morning duty and finding a little white surprise from them. They rolled onto the bed, laying down next to one another. With Armin between them, Mikasa and Eren moved to kiss each of his cheeks in a surprise kiss. The blonde chortled and sighed, feeling his body relax and become numb in the warmth created by his partners. He felt Mikasa pull the covers above them as his eyes got drowsy and reality faded in a blur of confused emotions. 

The triad closed their eyes, arms and legs wrapped around each other like a tangle of ropes tying themselves together for the years to come. They’d always been there for one another, but maybe it would last longer than they’d thought. 

Armin let the quiet howl of an owl outside sing him to sleep in the dark night. He had the two people he loved with him; everything would be okay. No matter the burns, the wounds, the deaths... If they had each other, it would all be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Kudos and comments are always appreciated xx


End file.
